Worst party ever
by Digiegg
Summary: Peor fiesta no podia existir. Almenos eso era lo que pensaba Ruki. ¿Podra cambiar de opinion?. Ruki x Juri ... tambien conocidas como ¡Rika x Jeri!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.  
**Feedback:** Criticas constructivas bienvenidas.  
**Notas:** Estoy consiente de que hay faltas de ortografia. El español no es mi primer idioma.

* * *

- Ruki-chan! - exclame al ver a mi amiga salir de sus clases. Era rara la ocasion en que Ruki me pedia que viniera hasta su escuela para verla, asi que en cuanto me lo pidio, no dude en aceptar. Levante mi mano para que pudiera verme, y en cuanto lo hizo, se acerco a mi. Pude notar que no estaba de muy buen humor, pero no me atreveria a preguntarle el porque.

- Juri... - ni un hola me dijo - ¿que te dije sobre llamarme _chan_? - suspiro y magicamente olvido mi descuido, ya que continuo hablando - mi escuela debe quedarte bastante lejos - menciono con tono de culpabilidad - gracias por haber venido.

- Ehh, no es nada - dije algo nerviosa. Ya habia metido la pata una vez, y no queria que volviera a repetirse - ¿para que necesitabas verme?.

- Pues veras - desvio su mirada y su voz empezo a cambiar, como si tuviera dificultades para hablar - nesesito un favor.

Nose porque Ruki actuaba de esa manera tan extraña. Era lindo ver como por cosas tan simples se avergonzaba, pero no tenia que pasar por tantos problemas solo para pedirme un favor. Solte una pequeña risa y volvio a fijar sus ojos en mi. Su mirada reflejaba incomodidad, verguenza y hasta algo de enojo. Asi que para sacarme de dudas, le pregunte lo obvio.

- Lo que sea. Sabes que haria lo que fuera por ti, ¿que nesesitas?.

- Mi mama, - menciono mi amiga en un tono de incomodidad - ¡mi mama no sabe lo que hace! quiere que yo - no queria decirmelo, de eso estaba segura, pero aun asi continuo - ...quiere que valla a una fiesta que organizan para modelos cada año.

¿Una fiesta? genial - dije emocionada - ¡seguramente habra gente muy importante!, habra comida, te tomaran fotos y hasta podrias - me detuve, habia olvidado por completo que Ruki odiaba todas esas cosas. Nose como pude ser tan tonta, seguramente ahora se enojaria conmigo y nunca me enteraria de aquel favor - Lo siento, olvide que odias esas cosas - dije con el mejor tono de arrepentimiento que mi voz podia emitir.

- No te disculpes Juri, se que a ti te gustan esa clase de cosas - hizo una pequeña pausa - por eso queria saber si ¿querias ir conmigo? - pude notar como se sonrojaba. Se veia tan linda, y estoy segura de que yo tambien me hubiera sonrojado si no fuera porque la noticia me hizo saltar de alegria.

- ¿Enserio? ¿enserio Ruki? ¿me llevaras contigo? - ¡lose, lose! demaciadas preguntas al mismo tiempo, pero desde hace tiempo que queria ir a alguna fiesta donde hubiera gente civilizada y todo tubiera un toque de formalidad. No dire que odio las fiestas de mis amigos, pero algunas veces esas reuniones amistosas terminaban poniendo un letrero imaginario que decia "Fiesta para inmaduros de secundaria"

- Si no te molesta hacerme ese favor, claro que si, te llevare conmigo - su voz sonaba mas relajada que antes. Al parecer mi emocion hizo que se le olvidara el echo de que era una fiesta formal, con miles de fotografos, gente bien vestida, y sientos de chicos que la mirarian por llevar un hermoso vestido.

- Y bueno, ¿cuando es? - trate de controlar un poco mi emocion.

- Es...hoy en la noche - buena noticia para mi. Mala para Ruki, supongo - perdona si no te lo pedi antes, pero hasta ayer en la noche no pensaba asistir. Renamon me convencio y pues...no pude negarme, para mi desgracia a ella no puedo decirle _no_.

- Estoy segura que tu mama te dara un hermoso vestido para que uses - dije ilusionada. Ruki siempre se veia de lo mas _kawaii _con los vestidos que su mama elegia.

- Ni lo menciones, si por mi fuera llevaria unos jeans y converse - dijo algo desilusionada - enfin, ¿paso por ti a las siete?

- Claro que si - le respondi con una sonrisa.

- Bien, es una cita.

Y con eso se fue. Su casa quedaba a direccion contraria de la mia, aunque por alguna razon me quede parada como una boba, pensando. Ruki habia dicho que era una _cita_, pero no sabia si se referia a una cita entre amigas, o...ustedes saben, una cita como algo mas. Probablemente era la primer opcion, pero muy dentro de mi, pude notar como pedia a gritos que fuera la segunda. Despues de varios segundos reaccione y me dirige rumbo a mi casa. Tenia suficiente tiempo para arreglarme y usar uno de los vestidos que habia estado guardando para alguna ocasion especial.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.  
**Feedback:** Criticas constructivas bienvenidas.  
**Notas:** Estoy consiente de que hay faltas de ortografia. El español no es mi primer idioma.

* * *

Despues de varias horas, ¡porfin estaba lista!. Mire el reloj y marcaba las 6:53pm. En pocos minutos Ruki llegaria, y probablemente serian los siete minutos mas largos de mi vida. Me mire en el espejo una ultima vez para asegurarme que todo estubiera perfecto. Queria lucir bien para Ruki, ademas de que verce bien de vez en cuando no tiene nada de malo. Despues de varios segundos sono el timbre e instantaneamente puse una sonrisa en mi rostro. ¡Ruki habia llegado!. Me despedi de mi madre (en realidad era mi madrastra, pero despues de varios años yo la llamaba _Mama_) y tambien de mi hermanito. Me apresure en abrir la puerta, y ahi estaba ella.

Su vestido era hermoso, color azul con blanco. Le llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, lo cual dejaba ver sus bien definidas piernas. Mas abajo tenia sus zapatillas que eran...emm...¿converse?. Supongo que Ruki no tenia remedio, ya podia imaginarme todos los gritos que le echo a su mama para que le permitiera llevarlos. Por ultimo, su pelo lo llevaba suelto. Me encantaba verlo asi, pero por desgracia eso solo sucedia en las pijamadas, o en este caso, cuando su mama la obligaba.

- Llegas temprano - fue lo primero que le dije.

- ¿Nesesitas mas tiempo? Rumiko puede esperar - me estudio cuidadosamente, como queriendo ver que era lo que me faltaba - aunque si me lo preguntas, asi estas perfecta - menciono de lo mas normal. Odiaba cuando hacia eso. Decia cosas que me avergonzaban y me hacian sonrojar como si le pagaran por decirlas. Talves yo era la paranoica, pero reze para evitar que mi cara mostrara algun sintoma de sonrojamiento.

- No, no - respondi mientras agarraba mi bolso - estoy lista - pense en decirle lo bien que se veia, pero no sabia si responderia de una manera positiva.

Nos dirijimos afuera y mi boca se abrio completamente. Oh por Dios, jamas creei ver una limosina afuera de _mi_ casa.

- Rumiko la rento por esta noche - obviamente se habia percatado de mi asombro - supongo que asi solo llamaremos mas la atencion.

Caminamos hasta la limosina y un hombre bien vestido nos abrio la puerta. Una vez adentro nos encontramos con su madre, quien me saludo amistosamente. Pense que nuestro recorrido en limonnisa duraria mas, pero para bien o para mal, en menos de 10 minutos ya nos encontrabamos en las afueras de la fiesta. Me pude dar cuenta porque era el unico lugar con camarografos, luces por todos lados, y hasta otras limosinas. El mismo señor que vi afuera de mi casa al subir a la limosina nos abrio la puerta, dejando que la madre de Ruki saliera primero, seguida por Ruki y por mi.

¡Wow!, fue lo primero que pense. Habia demaciada gente, y eso que solo estabamos en la parte de afuera. Un señor se aserco a nosotras y sin siquiera preguntar nos tomo una foto. "Pero que hermosas, sean bienvenidas" dijo para despues seguir tomando fotos a las personas que llegaban.

- ¿Tiene que hacer eso sin nuestro permiso? - reclamo Ruki. Ella siempre habia odiado las fotos.

- Recuerda que es una fiesta para modelos hija. Nosotras estamos acostumbradas - respondio su madre mientras su rostro se iluminaba por el flash de cada foto que le tomaban.

- Pues tu estaras muy acostumbrada pero yo- - la calle agarrandola del brazo. Sonaba bastante molesta y sabia que si no interrumpia su conversacion, podria haber terminado en algo feo.

- Tranquila, ¿porque mejor no vamos adentro? - dije tratando de calmarla un poco.

Dio un gran suspiro y me respondio - espero que tengan algo bueno de comer.

Y asi, sin soltar su brazo, caminamos asia el interior de la fiesta. Despues de toparnos con varios fotografos y con cientos de personas diciendo "que lindas", porfin llegamos al interior. Era un lugar bastante grande, mucho mas de lo que me imaginaba. Habia el doble de personas que en la parte exterior, una pista de baile enorme y una banda que tocaba bastante bien. Pero a Ruki no le interesaban ninguna de esas cosas. En lo primero que fijo su mirada fue en el buffet.

- No puede ser - dijo con decepcion - solo sirven ensaladas en este lugar, con razon la mayoria de las modelos parecen rama de arbol.

Justo en ese momento unas 20 personas nos voltearon a ver, y estoy segura que esta vez no era por "estar bonitas". Al parecer habian escuchado el comentario no-tan-amigable de Ruki. Y casi puedo asegurar que en este lugar nadie daba una opinion diferente a la de los demas, porque un señor se nos aserco lleno de curiosidad.

- ¡Harry, Harry! por aqui - le llamo al que parecia ser su camarografo - tenemos una nueva entrevista - dijo mientras ponia una de sus manos en el hombro de Ruki.

- ¡Hey! - se quejo Ruki. Era bastante claro que no queria que la tocaran, pero el señor simplemente la ignoro.

- Bien señores - comenzo a hablar el reportero - aqui tenemos a dos brillantes jovenes modelo.

- No somos modelo - volvio a quejarse Ruki.

El señor volvio a ignorarla.

- Ahora se preguntaran, ¿que tienen de especial estas jovenes aparte de ser hermosas? - con la forma en que hablaba, estaba segura que este señor no se iria a dormir hasta las seis de la mañana. Tenia suficiente energia para sobrevivir a la fiesta entera - pues les dire, normalmente a una modelo tan joven como la señorita de mi izquiera - dijo refiriendose a Ruki - le importaria tener una figura delgada y saludable, pero al parecer a ella-

- ¿Como comer ensaladas todos los dias va ser saludable? - interumpio Ruki alejando su hombro de la mano del sujeto - ¡y ya le dije que no soy modelo!

Lo primero que hizo despues de alejarse del hombre fue quitar su brazo del mio. Estaba decidida a irse cuando alguien la detuvo.

- Ruki-chan, ¿a donde vas? - exclamo su madre al percatarse que Ruki pasaba justo alado suyo.

- Me largo de aqui.

- ¿La conoses Rumiko? - pregunto el reportero.

- Claro que la conosco, es mi hija - respondio. No parecia nada orgullosa por la forma en que lo dijo.

- ¿Tu hija? Wow, ahora veo el parecido - volvio a hablar el reportero - se ve igual de hermosa. ¿No quisieras posar para algunas fotos jovencita? - pregunto intentando detener a Ruki - eres preciosa al igual que tu madre, ya puedo imaginar tu futuro como modelo.

La expresion de Ruki se volvio completamente fria, y eso hizo que me sintiera como una completa inutil. Yo habia estado todo el tiempo parada sin decir absolutamente nada, ¿que clase de amiga hace eso?. Las demas personas empezaron a susurrar, aparentemente habian escuchado toda la conversacion entre Ruki, el reportero y su mama, y no paraban de decir lo hermosa que era y las grandes oportunidades que tendria si decidia convertirse en modelo.

En una situacion normal estaria de acuerdo. Ruki era magnifica, y estoy segura que tendria exito en cualquier cosa que hiciera, no solo modelaje, pero a como estaban las cosas, no podia estar a favor de ellos. Ruki por supuesto, salio corriendo del lugar. Creo que no habia mejor manera de callar a todos que esa. Lo unico malo era que me dejo preocupada, sin poder moverme por tanta gente, y sintiendome mas inutil que de costumbre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.  
**Feedback:** Criticas constructivas bienvenidas.  
**Notas:** Estoy consiente de que hay faltas de ortografia. El español no es mi primer idioma.

_

* * *

_

Disculpe, con permiso, nesesito pasar.

Despues de aver repetido esas palabras una y otra vez, porfin me encontraba afuera, donde segun mis ojos, Ruki debia estar. Examine un poco el lugar antes de seguir caminando. Intente encontrar a Ruki con la mirada pero no habia rastro de ella por ningun lado. Supongo que no me quedaba de otra mas que caminar. Aunque por fortuna la mayoria de la gente ahora se encontraba en la parte de adentro, lo que significaba que seria mucho mas facil encontrarla.

Camine por varios minutos, sin nisiquiera toparme con una pista de mi amiga. ¿Que tan lejos pudo aver ido?, no tenia idea. Me pregunte si talves habia regresado a su casa, pero segundos despues me di cuenta que nisiquiera a Ruki le gusta caminar tanto. Llegue a considerar la opcion de rendirme, solo un Dios podria con Ruki, pero por alguna razon segui intentando. Tenia que estar por algun lado...¿verdad?.

Empeze a caminar un poco mas despacio. Aunque mi cuerpo estaba en buen estado fisico, caminar tanto me cansaba. Me habia perdido poco a poco en mis pensamientos, a tal grado que nisiquiera mire por donde iva.

- ¡Pero que suerte tengo! - exclamo un señor. No...no era un señor, era un joven que parecia masomenos de 20 años - eres la segunda modelo que me encuentro el dia de hoy. ¿No te gustaria que te invitara algo de tomar? - me pregunto sin pena alguna.

- ¿La segunda? - le pregunte ignorando su pregunta. Si habia visto a alguien mas, seguramente se trataria de Ruki-chan - ¿por donde se fue?

- Ehh...por alla - señalo asia una direccion, algo extrañado - pero dime, iras a-

No pude escuchar lo demas, ya que corri lo mas rapido que pude. Era bastante dificil correr con vestido, pero si Ruki podia, yo tambien. Pasaron aproximadamente 20 segundos y pude notar como todos mis esfuerzos habian valido la pena. Ruki se encontraba sentada en la banca de una plaza, no muy lejos de mi.

- ¡Ruki! - grite acercandome lo mas rapido que pude.

- ¿Juri? - dijo despues de encontrarme con la mirada - ¿que haces aqui? - me pregunto en cuanto me aproxime.

- ¿Como puedes preguntar eso Ruki? ...me dejaste completamente sola, con gente que no conosco, y lo peor de todo, me dejaste muy preocupada - creo que sone algo enojada. Me recorde a la tipica escena cuando los maestros regañan a los alumnos. Ella sentada en la banca, yo parada hablandole en tono de _¿Porque hiciste eso?_. Pero no, no estaba enojada, estaba _preocupada_. Realmente espero que Ruki sepa diferenciar entre las dos.

- P-perdon - dijo con bastante dificultad, desbiando la mirada.

- No me pidas perdon, solo... - hize una pausa, no sabia exactamente que decir - ¿estas bien?

- Esas personas - dijo evadiendo mi pregunta - solo dicen lo bien que lusco, lo hermosa que soy, lo maravillosa que me veo. Lo dicen como si no hubiera nada mas, como si _yo _no fuera nada mas que una cara bonita - su voz se oia bastante quebrada, como si quisiera llorar.

- Ruki... - dije en un suspiro. No sabia como hacerla sentir mejor, pero lo minimo que podia hacer era intentar animarla - esas personas que dices, no te conosen, no saben absolutamente nada de ti - trate de sonar lo mas firmemente posible - si ellos solo te ven por el exterior, es porque seguramente a ellos los ven por eso, y por _nada_ mas - supuse que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, porque volvio a mirarme a los ojos. Me senti feliz por un instante, pero no por eso me detuve - tu eres bonita, eso esta claro, pero tambien eres una persona maravillosa en el interior. Eres buena cuando te lo propones, te preocupas por los demas aunque no quieras admitirlo, tienes un espiritu lleno de energia, y sobre todo, eres una exelente amiga - lo siguiente jamas lo planee, pero de igual manera salio de mis labios - siempre me as gustado mucho, y ten por seguro que no es solo por el exterior.

Sus ojos se agrandaron. No me sorprendi para nada, ya que era obvia su reaccion despues de lo que habia dicho. Lo unico malo es que ahora nos encontrabamos en un silencion bastante incomodo. Ruki bajo la mirada, pero no por tristeza, si no que estaba meditando algo. De eso estaba segura.

- Yo...¿te gusto? - me pregunto sin siquiera voltear a verme.

No les mentire, en ese momento senti miedo, mucho miedo, pero ¿como hiba ser digna de la reina digimon si mostraba miedo en un momento como este?. Ruki podia corresponderme. Ruki podia rechazarme. Esa era su decision, pero yo tambien podia tomar decisiones. Podia retractarme, o podia seguir adelante. Esa era _mi_ decision y de nadie mas.

- Mucho... - fue lo unico que logre decir, pero estoy segura que con eso entenderia que la respuesta a su pregunta era un enorme ¡SI!.

Levanto su mirada para encontrarse con la mia. Sus ojos color violeta reflejaban tantas cosas, cosas que quisiera desifrar, pero estoy segura que ni Renamon era tan poderosa cuando se trataba de ese aspecto. Me tomo de la mano y me acerco a ella. Pude sentir como una calidez extraña recorria todo mi cuerpo, poco a poco aumentando.

- Gracias por haber venido - susurro Ruki, parandose lentamente de la banca, aun sosteniendo mi mano. En cuanto se puso de pie quedo a pocos sentimetros de mi boca, lo cual hizo que ese calor extraño aumentara aun mas. Me pregunte si me besaria. Tambien me pregunte si debia ser yo quien deberia dar el primer paso, pero bueno, lo que menos queria era desperdiciar tiempo, ademas ¿cuantas personas tienen la oportunidad de estar en una situacion asi con la reina digimon?. Me propuse a dejar de perder el tiempo y me incline hasta que mis labios rosaron suavemente los suyos. Despues de unos segundos pude sentir como Ruki sonreia, asi que me separe lentamente para ver esa sonrisa que rara vez me dejaba admirar.

- Supongo que te sientes mejor - mencione mostrando una sonrisa igual o aun mas grande que la de ella.

- Mucho mejor - afirmo con la cabeza, aun mostrando esa sonrisa que tanto me encantaba - ¿lista para volver? estoy segura que a esos reporteros les impresionara mas el echo de que me gusta mi mejor amiga que mis tontos comentarios sobre ensaladas - ahora no solo sonreia, tambien reia.

- Oh Ruki - dije suspirando - no piensas decirles ¿o si? - dije casi riendo. Lo crean o no, su risa era contagiosa.

* * *

Despues de eso todo estubo tranquilo, ningun reportero molesto a Ruki, y por fortuna, ella no termino asesinando a nadie. Aunque ya hubieramos regresado, nadie nos prestaba demaciada atencion ademas de la madre de Ruki, quien se habia preocupado bastante, pero despues de un rato regreso a su estado natural. La verdad no tengo muchos comentarios sobre la fiesta, lo unico que puedo decir esque ame el echo de que Ruki jamas me soltara de la mano.


End file.
